<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mercenary, The Rockerboy and The Cop by mynamesnotjohnny (RedSparkles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775199">The Mercenary, The Rockerboy and The Cop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSparkles/pseuds/mynamesnotjohnny'>mynamesnotjohnny (RedSparkles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Casual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSparkles/pseuds/mynamesnotjohnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V is on a dry spell due to the lack of privacy, Johnny isn't liking it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female V/River Ward, Johnny Silverhand/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mercenary, The Rockerboy and The Cop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiiie! First things first: this tittle sucks, couldn't think of anything better because I didn't sleep, yay! It's a Johnny/V fanfic, River is just part of the "plot". This is my first fic for this pairing and for this fandom. This is also my first time writing a straight pairing, that's why my writing's probably awkward. Last time I wrote anything was 2016 so it's been a while, be gentle hahaha. English is not my mother language, hence, there might be some grammar mistakes. They might be ooc-ish? I'm not really sure.<br/>I was up all night writing, reread it two or three times but I guarantee nothing, it wouldn't hurt to have a beta reader. I'll be working on multi-chapter fics, I'm considering this one a test.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late night, lights out and a gut wrenching silence. It didn't matter how exhausted V was, she was unable to sleep, instead she was embraced by sheer anxiety. V let out a heavy, painful sigh, this was starting to become absolutely frustrating. All the stress she had been through most likely triggered the insomnia she once got rid of long ago.<br/>
</p><p>This past year V had been through a lot, but nothing topped being stuck with the engram of Johnny Silverhand and as consequence of it, experiencing the complete loss of her privacy. </p><p>The knowledge of the fact that her parasite could see, hear, taste and even feel everything she did was quite unnerving, he could even hear her thoughts, for fuck's sake.<br/>
Sweat ran down her skin, spreading it's wetness over her tank top. V sat on the bed and banged her head against the wall behind her, she ran her hands through her hair before sighing one more time. </p><p>Apparently, her restlessness summoned Johnny almost immediately, he materialized in front of her, leaning against the wall opposite to V. He stared at her intently, his eyes roamed every inch V's body, amplifying her uneasiness. Johnny's smirk denounced his satisfaction of having his goal achieved, he could feel her annoyance. </p><p>"Can't sleep?" Johnny inquired jokingly. </p><p>"You know damn well that I can't". V's voice was heavy with frustration. "Can't even remember the last time I slept for more than a couple of hours", another sigh escaped through her lips. </p><p>Johnny continued to stare at her, quieter than usual, which was odd considereing he never shut up; for some reason, his silence was driving her mad. "Your tension is palpable, V", he pointed. </p><p>"Hm..." V crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried to relax her body, unsuccessfully. </p><p>Johnny seemed to study her more intensely as he inched closer to V. "I've been in your body for quite sometime now, when was the last time that...you know, got some stuffing into that little donut of yours?"</p><p>"Did you just call my pussy a fucking donut?" V narrowed her eyes in disbelief, her face flushing a deep shade of red. </p><p>"Just answer the question, baby", he made a slight pause, "It's been a long time hasn't it? You haven't touched yourself for a long time too, not even once after you found out about me". V felt her face grow even hotter as he spoke, "I would've known".</p><p>"That's none of your business Johnny". V retorted angrily, "Really..."</p><p>"Ah come on, princess I'm just trying to be nice", he inches even closer now, his metal hand reaching for her rosy cheek and caressing it softly. "I know everything about you, I don't need to ask".V was betrayed by her body that leaned against the touch, it felt so real.l, almost as if he was there in flesh and blood. </p><p>V was aware that neglecting her needs wasn't doing her any good, but what could she do? She was never alone, and it would be a total turn off having Johnny show up during those moments. </p><p>"Argh, I hate you..." V turned her face away to escape from his gaze. </p><p>"If you don't get off, I don't get off. You're giving me blue balls, girl", Johnny caressed said balls to emphasize his line.<br/>
"Blue balls my ass, you're an engram, Johnny!" V exclaimed.<br/>
"Engram or not, I feel your urge for release, it's driving you, and me insane", this time his hand slid down her neck. V shuddered, her skin bristled under his touch, "You're soaking just from that V". </p><p>Crimson was too light of a shade to describe the color she turned. "That's it, bye Johnny". </p><p>"Wait!" Johnny couldn't finish his sentence before V reached for the blocker pills, making him fade away as soon as she swallowed it. </p><p>Accepting she wouldn't be able sleep that night, V put some clothes on before leaving her apartment, the least she could do while she couldn't sleep was finishing the gigs assigned to her; V was in the perfect mood for that. Nothing better to relax than blowing up some gonks' heads with a shotgun. </p><p>-+- </p><p>"Bitch move, V". Johnny was still complaining, sitting on the passenger's seat of her car, be didn't like to be blocked. She ignored him and focused on the road ahead of her. "You're really accepting that cop's invitation for dinner? Didn't think this shit was your style". </p><p>"It isn't" V replied, "I really need a break, it'll just for today". Johnny didn't seem pleased and that didn't bother V in the slightest, he just answered her with a hum before desappearing from her sight. </p><p>V felt relief as she drove, she turned on the radio only to regret it as soon as Johnny's voice faded in screaming the lyrics of Chippin' In. V turned off the radio instantly muttering the word fuck under her breath. </p><p>It didn't feel like such a long drive once she arrived. River was already there waiting for her, he was cooking when she approached him, V thought he was joking about them cooking together, well, he wasn't. </p><p>The feeling was alien to her, V wasn't accosttumed to this domescity. She felt out of place there, playing with kids and taking part a family dinner. Perhaps Johnny was right all along when he asked why the fuck she went there in the first place. </p><p>At least River was enough of a gentleman to understand from the very expression of her face how bothered she felt when Joss started to play matchmaker on them. He rose from the chair and excused both of them out of the table before leading V away from the dining set up.</p><p>River was terrible at small talk, but seemed to have worsened since the last time she saw him, leaving the NCPD might have done him some good but he was sounding like a middle age housewife as he spoke of children and family as they climbed to the top of the water tower. She didn't have any interest in neither of those things and never will. </p><p>"Enjoying your date, V?" Johnny's voice rang inside her brain teasingly. </p><p>"Fuck off Johnny", she whispered trying not to sound crazy. He didn't respond after that, she just heard a chuckle before he went quiet again.</p><p>The view was sensational, just as River said, but it was suddenly ruined when Johnny appeared behind them, V didn't need to turn around to know he was there, she could feel his eyes all over her. </p><p>"Even I don't stare at your ass as much as this guy does". Johnny stated, "I don't trust him, and you shouldn't either". </p><p>V lost focus on what River said to tease Johnny in her thoughts "You're jealous". Wait, did Johnny just confess he stares at her ass? What a dick. </p><p>"I'm not", he lit a cigarette, "Just taking care of you, can recognize a pig from miles, this one is twice a pig, got it? He is a cop", Johnny made a sudden pause, "You're not thinking about sleeping with him are you?" </p><p>Before V could think of an answer, River handed her a pistol and called it a gift, one she couldn't say no to. V looked over her shoulder seeing Johnny still standing there, leaning against the barrels as a reminder that she forgot the blockers back at her apartment. Fuck. </p><p>Whenever V drank, she was taken into a warm and fuzzy haze, it wasn't different then; she could feel her body tingling from the gentle breeze touching her skin, she even forgot about Johnny for a second. Suddenly V was caught off guard with River nearly begging her to hook up with him. Seems Johnny was right again, that asshole. </p><p>"Smooth" Johnny laughed, "I told you V, he wants to get in your pants ever since he laid eyes on you, can't blame him though". </p><p>V wasn't sure whether it was the booze, the agonizing need for a touch or just getting back at Johnny for being an ass (probably the latter), but she kissed River the first chance she got. </p><p>River kissed her back, gently, lovingly. Too gently and too lovingly. Pure vanilla. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, exploring every inch of skin avaliable to touch. River touched her so softly that if V closed her eyes she would swear it was the touch of a woman. </p><p>Every now and then V opened one of her eyes slightly just to meet Johnny's. He was strangely silent, observing them as he lit another cigarette. V called him a pervert in her thoughts, Johnny retributed with a wide grin, "Just making sure my girl gets the treatment she deserves". Johnny never called her his girl, this sent a shiver down her spine, he probably felt it too because the shit eating grin only expanded. "I bet he won't be able to satisfy you", Johnny inhaled then exhaled the smoke smiling slyly, "You're not so into that kiss, that's not how you like it done". </p><p>Instead of resuming her bickering with Johnny, V decided to just ignore him and focus on River's lips and tongue on hers. It seemed to make Johnny uncomfortable, so she was game. V climbed onto his lap, kissing him more roughly, grinding her hips against his, trying to show him how she wanted to be touched, River didn't seem to get the message though. River's hands softly caressed her body, V felt the warmth of arousal spreading through her lower stomach, it wasn't him that caused that effect on her, it was entirely because she knew Johnny was there, watching them. </p><p>They were all over each other on the way back to the house, they could've done it anywhere, even at the water tower (that would've been much more exciting by the way), still, River preferred a bed.</p><p>Johnny showed up again in the bedroom when V was undressing, she stared at her own naked image in the mirror to find Johnny looking right back to her, a lit cigarette dangling between his lips. V didn't recall him ever gazing at her like that before, actually, she didn't remember anyone doing so, just Johnny. A wave of enticement washes over her and V almost forgets about River when she meets the smile of satisfaction Johnny's reflex gave her. </p><p>V broke out of the trance she was in when River kissed her again pushing her against the bed to fit himself between her legs. Despite River's effort, it wasn't enough to drive her attention away from Johnny's presence, she was starting to belive nothing would. Damn her for forgetting about the blockers, well, it's not like she was planning this whole... whatever it was that was going on. </p><p>V's body craved for a touch, River's was good enough. She felt everything becoming more intense as River thrusted his hips into hers, yet, she didn't feel sated at all, the slow pace was almost like torture. She hated so much to admit when Johnny was right, and he made sure to be there watching as if saying "Told you so". </p><p>River wanted a lovemaking session, V just wanted to be fucked out of her mind. This was a bad idea all along.<br/>
Whenever V came close to orgasm she experienced the frustration of getting so, so fucking close, but never came.

He was too gentle, the pace was slow, he didn't pound her deep enough, the feeling was exhasperating. All of a sudden, V felt the cold metallic silver hand diving into her messy hair and giving it a soft tug, Johnny's low husky voice was into her ear when saying, "Come for me, baby", that and the feeling of his breath on her neck made her climax almost instantaneous. </p><p>River didn't exchange many words with her after, and V was thankful for that; they just laid together hearing each other's heavy breathing. Johnny stood by the side of the bed and winked at her before V's eyes were so heavy she couldn't keep them open. </p><p>-+- </p><p>"Still can't believe you fucked that cop". Johnny crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall of the hallway as soon as she left the bedroom. </p><p>"Thought you enjoyed it", V teased him, "I know you did".<br/>
"I didn't it, was frustrating to watch and feel that", he did seem unhappy indeed, "You wouldn't have come once if I didn't step in". </p><p>"I might have had it if you weren't there". She snapped back. If he wasn't there in the first place she'd probably would've told River to fuck off when he wanted to hook up she only did it out of spite.</p><p>"You sure?" Johnny smirked. </p><p>"Weren't you the one asking me to get off?" V inquired impatiently. </p><p>"Did you?" Fucking prick. Johnny already knew the answer, it echoed in V's head.</p><p>"V? Are you awake?" As if on cue, River called from the kitchen. V ignored Johnny and followed the sound of his voice. </p><p>Morning after interactions were way beyond what she was used to. V didn't get this intimate with people she had sex with, she definitely didn't have breakfast or even coffee with them. It was even worse when she didn't know what to say to him. </p><p>"It was just sex, River", what did he think? That he'd fuck her once and then they would instantly become a couple? Get married, have kids? The silence was painfully awkward until Joss stepped in to ask River for a favor. </p><p>V finally got her chance to leave, she was staring to feel sick already. She was dying, her priority wasn't playing house with a guy she just met. </p><p>Without prolonging her stay any further, she went straight to her car, never looking back. V sped up until she was far enough to stop on the byway. Her grip tightened around the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white, V inhaled deeply then exhaled; she didn't give a second thought before lighting a cigarette for herself. </p><p>"Regretting you little rendezvous?" Johnny showed up on the seat beside hers, smoking as well. That prompted V to throw the half smoked cigarette out through the window before driving her way back home without saying a word. V wouldn't admit that she should've heard Johnny, ever.</p><p>-+- </p><p>Johnny didn't show up later that day, neither the next day or the day after that. V hated that she was starting to miss the constant annoyance he put her through. She spent her time focusing on gigs again, it helped V keeping her mind clear from complicated shit she didn't want to think about. One more day went by and still, no sign of Johnny. Now V was starting to feel lonely, somehow she got used to his company and it felt strange not to have him around. Did she fuck up everything? V could only wonder. </p><p>There wasn't a single second V stopped thinking about Johnny, she hated it, and hated even more that he seemed to be avoiding her. </p><p>Everytime V turned on the radio a Samurai song would start playing; her Samurai jacket hung inside her closet stared right back at her every night before she fell asleep. Everything V heard and looked at reminded her of Johnny. Is that how she'd feel once she had him removed? Better not think about it.</p><p>On the seventh day, V was still disappointed that he continued to hide from her. There was something wrong, she would stop by Vik for a check-up later. V stretched her body after she left the bed, then stripped as she made her way into the shower, leaving a trail of clothes behind.<br/>
V put both her hands against the bathroom wall and let the warm water fall down on her, feeling her body relax under the cascade. </p><p>Goosebumps emerged from the unexpected touch of a metal hand on her ribs, then a couple of arms wrapped around her, dragging a needy gasp from her lips. "Missed me?" It took all of V's self control to keep herself from turning around and jumping into his arms. </p><p>V could feel Johnny's hot skin touching hers, no tank top, no vest, no leather pants, his body was bare. V's voice died on the back of her throat; she leaned into him as an answer, feeling his hardness poking her rear. </p><p>Slowly Johnny's hands slid up to her chest, he cupped both of her breasts with his hands and gave them a rough squeeze, forcing V to let out a strangled moan. Johnny's lips barely brushed the back of her neck before he sunk his teeth in, prompting a louder sound out of her mouth. </p><p>V feels his hand tangling into her wet hair before pulling it harshly. "You like that don't you?" </p><p>"Yes..." V's voice was breathy, filled with lust, "Don't stop". Johnny obliged, tugging at the strands even harder. He made a trail of kisses and bites along her neck until his lips finally touched hers. </p><p>It was the complete opposite of her first kiss with River. Johnny kissed her hungrily, V moaned when he torn the skin of her lower lip with a bite, the taste of metal spreading into their mouths. </p><p>Johnny broke the kiss only to turn V around to face him, before pushing her against the wall. Their eyes met, neither dared interrupting the contact. His hands traveled to the back of her thighs, grabbing them and lifting them up so he could push V against the wall. Johnny positioned himself between the legs that obediently wrapped around his hips. </p><p>Their lips met again, even more fiercely this time, without previous notice, his cock slid into her. It didn't matter how drenched she was, it hurt a bit as he streched her open, Johnny didn't put it all in at once, he entered her slowly, making V feel every inch of his lenght engulfed by her heat. </p><p>Meanwhile he nipped at her lips, making her walls tighten around him. Johnny couldn't hold on any longer, he pulled away a little bit and shoved himself entirely at once. They groaned in unison, V dug her nails into his shoulder having never felt so fulfilled before. The slightest move of his hips elicited a loud moan from V, she held onto him even tighter. </p><p>"Fuck... Johnny..." It was music to his ears, and he wanted to hear more of that tune. Johnny wanted to tease her, make her beg for him to fuck her, but was too impatient to wait one more second to pound balls deep into her. V's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he repeated the same motion again and again, it took very few seconds to make her come undone. </p><p>Johnny didn't wait for V to catch her breath, he didn't stop fucking her hard onto the wall. She was soaking wet, her legs turned jelly. V felt another orgasm starting to build up, even more intense than last and also more vocal. V could feel his cock throbbing inside of her, hitting her sensitive spots everytime it slid in and out. </p><p>"If I knew... you'd be such a little slut for me...would've fucked you way earlier", Johnny whispered panting heavily in between his motions. He lifted her legs further, feeling himself even deeper inside, and of course, she came again. 

Johnny was the kind of guy who could keep this pace all night long had him been with someone else, but it was V, smoking hot V, tight, loud, addictive V. He couldn't hold it much longer, Johnny quickened his pace, V's nails onto his shoulders dug even deeper; another orgasm, this one was in synchrony with Johnny's. From waist down, V's body was vibrating when Johnny pulled himself out. </p><p>V felt her legs going limp, Johnny was fast enough to hold her in his arms before she fell. V wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to kiss him. This time Johnny wasn't rough, he was passionate and took his time exploring her mouth, V felt herself melting into the embrace. </p><p>They didn't have to put anything in words, they just felt the flood of emotions surrounding them at that very moment, intensifying their kiss. </p><p>"It was..." V made a pause breathe when they parted, "Wow..."<br/>
</p><p>"Thought you'd say breathtaking, mindblowing, the best fuck of your life". Johnny smirked. </p><p>"Your ego was inflated enough today", V smirked back. </p><p>"I would love to hear you saying it out loud", he stated mischievously. </p><p>"Hmm...I don't know, I'm not convinced".</p><p>"It seems I have some work to do then".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to make it clear, I don't hate River, just found his romance kinda weird. I hope you liked it and enjoyed yourselves! Feel free to leave a review and make an author really happy c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>